fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Time
Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) is a form of Lost Magic that involves the usage of time as a means of combat. Description When the user first begins using their magic, their entire body enters a new form: a form that can actually reach out beyond the fabric of time through the flow of Eternano that is all around the world. This allows anyone to actually reach out and alter it through any direction in which a certain thing took in the past, be it regrowing a tree that was originally in the spot where it was or having one object multiple into many when it was produce. In some cases, This magic has been seen to have various implications that focus on altering the time of that object only while inputting their own modified form that the person enters when they use the magic. By altering the course of a set action through one's spells, this allows for many different forms of combat related attacks that can often focus on any form of past, present, and future forms. It has been shown that this form of magic is able to affect various inanimate objects and few living objects such as trees, however it has been shown that any kind of attempted aging is only effected by those parts, meaning non-sentient and sentient beings are unaffected by the magic's alterations. It has also been seen that the magic has the power to even alter an entire area's time flow, allowing for a reversal of time, but usings the user's own time line as a source of power, resulting in the user giving up their own age in order to change the course of time even for a few seconds. Spells Ultear's Spells *' ' (レストア Resutoa): User restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *' ': Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. *' ' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces one or numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent to have them home in on her opponent in a devastating assault. *' ': Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *' ': Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. *' ': The user, at the cost of their own "time", rewinds time for the entire planet. When the spell is cast, the veins on the user's body begin to bulge, and a large amount of Magic Power surrounds their body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, the user's body becomes horribly burnt. When time is successfully rewound, all those affected remain momentarily aware of what occurred during the time rewound from and the time rewound to. The spell has the side effect of causing the user to rapidly age. *' ': In recent years it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" containing magic that remains unused, called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain, however more powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet are able to overcome it. Those who have their Magical Container evolved feel their Magical Power increased and can demonstrate it, like Gray's new form of Ice-Make and Lucy's Multiple Summon ability. *' ': This spell grants the user the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain, however, the casting process by which the recipient can gain this power takes some time to cast. The immediate side-effect of this spell being cast is that the recipient physically ages some years; for instance, they appear as an adult should they have been a child at the time of the casting. A Third Origin release can only be received once, as once the effect wears off, the user loses the ability to use Magic forever, something which occurs due to the permanent disappearance of Magic from the recipient's body. Trivia *The modification of Arc of Time was done by Phantombeast to better explain the function. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Free Use